Project Summary ? Animal Models and In Vivo Imaging Core The Animal Models and In Vivo Imaging Core will meet the needs of participating investigators for using animal models of ocular diseases to conduct basic and translational vision research. The Core will provide access to advanced technologies and highly qualified technical support for generating and performing in vivo ocular imaging of animal models. The availability of animal models coupled with comprehensive in vivo tissue structure and function assessment will greatly accelerate study of molecular and cellular mechanisms underlying ocular disease processes, and facilitate translation of basic science findings for diagnostic and therapeutic applications. The specific aims are to provide instrumentation and technical expertise for: 1) generating and maintaining animal models of ocular diseases, performing surgical procedures, obtaining samples for genotyping, and harvesting ocular tissues; 2) enabling investigators to use various in vivo ocular imaging and tissue function testing technologies; 3) training investigators and research staff on the utility and operation of ocular imaging and function testing equipment; and 4) consultation regarding the appropriate animal models, surgical and imaging procedures to address research needs of participating investigators. .